


THE END.

by bledstars



Series: ERROR 606 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, M/M, MC is named, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, because i can't stand the idea of just using pronouns, everyone loves mc because she's literally an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: Is the RFA cursed? Another Tragedy For Charity Organization: RFA Should the RFA finally close it’s doors? Papers, magazine covers, online articles. Words that seemed to haunt the group, but it wasn’t like before. It wasn’t the first time they had to deal with the press but it was so much different this time.  This wasn’t suppose to happen. This wasn’t suppose to happen.  She wasn't supposed to leave them. She wasn't suppose to be gone. She wasn’t suppose to die.





	THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an ongoing series with each oneshot being in the perspective of different members but all under the same storyline. The series is set after 707's route, so it'll follow that to a degree but but this series does diverge from the canon of MYSME and has a mix of all the routes. MC is named Mina Cho.

  

_** Is the RFA cursed?  ** _

_** Another Tragedy For Charity Organization: RFA  ** _

_** Should the RFA finally close it’s doors?  ** _

 

Papers, magazine covers, online articles. Words that seemed to haunt the group, but it wasn’t like before. It wasn’t the first time they had to deal with the press but it was so much different this time.This wasn’t suppose to happen. This wasn’t suppose to happen.  She wasn't supposed to leave them. She wasn't suppose to be gone. She wasn’t suppose to die. 

When she first entered the messenger, how were they suppose to know how much she would change them? An outsider that had no bias or previous interactions with them. A stranger that became a pillar that they desperately needed to lean against. How were they suppose to know how much they needed her when she first greeted them for the first time, when they first saw her, how were they suppose to know that the last time would be the last. 

They didn't have a chance to say goodbye. They could still remember the way she smiled. They could still remember the way she laughed as she finally met them and gave each one of them a hug as if they were old friends. But how could they not be like old friends? With everything she did, with everything she said to bring them back up. They had stopped being strangers with her after the first wary day of trying to figure out who she was and what her intentions were. 

It took her ten days to break down every wall they had up. It took her ten days to become someone so important to them that they couldn't remember a time without her. As she stood up to look at them when they entered the hospital room where Saeyoung was. Her long brown locks tied up into a low ponytail, the smile on her lips gentle and soft.  As if she didn't just escape with her life at what seemed like sheer luck. As if she didn't see the horrors of Mint Eye and what they did to Saeran. As if she didn't just have V's blood on her hands a few hours ago as she struggled to keep him and Saeyoung alive until Jumin barged in. 

That's when they learned that she was a medical student. They had assumed she wasn't a prodigy that had put everything into this dream of hers. That she had come out of no where just to throw a party. **She was more than just a _party_ coordinator.**

They had learned that she had volunteered all her life to help others. Starting at a children's hospital the moment she could, to read them stories, to play with them, and to hold their hand when they took their last breath. That she had volunteered to go to developing countries to work at make shift clinics. To give each person an equal chance at life. That this wasn't just some game to her. That each life was precious and she would fight to save each one. 

 

**They learned that she had always planned on saving people.**

 

Those same hands that were sitting on her lap as her warm brown eyes were pressed against the wound in V's abdomen as she ignored the screams from Rika and Saeran.  _Don't you die on me!_ She hissed at the blue haired man.  _You have to explain for all this, don't you dare take the coward's way out._  She had been the one to give orders to Jumin's men and telling the EMTs on the degree of the injuries of both parties. And when they got to Saeran, she had been the one to use a lower dose of the tranquilizer on him. They didn't know what sort of drugs were in the elixir that Mint Eye had given him, to overwhelm his system would just end in tragedy. All Jumin could do was watch as she took charge, coordinating every move to make sure that no harm came to anyone. 

They knew from the sound of her voice that this was the coordinator that pieced together more than just a party. The same voice that gave them words of comfort and support was there in person was quick to shift to talk to the doctors in regards to the status of Saeran and Rika. Saeyoung had been drifting back and forth from consciousness, while V had been put into a medically induced coma.

She returned back to her apartment. Not Rika's, but hers. It was an apartment near the hospital that she worked at. Her actual home, that served as a place of comfort after a long day of classes and shadowing at the hospital. It had been two months since she last entered this room. Thankfully, she had put her classes on hold as she worked at the hospital, trying to figure out what sort of branch of medicine she wanted to pursue and figure out which professor would be her mentor. To come back to homework would have been a hell even if Rika's apartment had a computer where she could access her notes if needed.

She smiled when she noticed that all her bills had been paid and that there was nothing out of the ordinary with her apartment. The fridge had been emptied, the mail had been organized. And the place was spotless. She was sure that Saeyoung had a hand in this. He was always taking care of her even without her own knowledge. He must have revealed the location to Jumin who sent in a cleaning crew. So that when she came home, it wasn't an absolute mess. Dropping her things, phone still in hand, she fell on top of her bed and fell asleep instantly. It was good to be home. 

She had returned back to the hospital in new clothes, hair brushed back into a ponytail the next day. Saeyoung was now awake and trying to argue his way to see his brother, and last she heard they had gotten into another argument. Saeyoung had pulled his stitches while Saeran was doing much worse than when he first came in. But as she convinced him to stay and let her go, Saeyoung couldn't help but feel a slight tug of concern. Saeran-no, **UNKNOWN** , had been okay with risking her life, to put her in an apartment that he knew had a bomb. Ready to detonate if she didn't comply, she had every right to be afraid of him.And yet, she gave Saeyoung a gentle smile and flicked his forehead. Telling him that he was to stay in bed, _Doctor’s orders._

Saeyoung swore she was an angel. He didnt know what she said to Saeran, but he had becomemore compliant with the nurses afterwards. He saw her bring in flowers every day to Saeran’s room and little by little, even the sharp edges that the younger twin had softened up at the sight of her.

 

 

** They had a year and a half with her. A year and a half of happiness of maybe everything would have a happy ending. **

 

Rika's lawyer had been able to showcase that she was not of sane mind and that rather than prison time, therapy would have been a better choice. V and Jumin had been able to find a facility that would be able to give her the proper care. It wasn't until _she_ stepped in to encourage Rika that this choice would be for the best, did she agree and sign the forms.  Jumin was also able to convince V to receive treatment for his eyes. That this martyrdom that he was living was selfish. That if he really wanted to help Rika, his only choice shouldn't be to suffer. It took seven months but soon, V was able to see the newest member of the RFA's face properly and see the kind smile on her eyes as she greeted him as if it was the first time. 

Everyone's lives were moving on, everyone was happy, no one expected the worst to happen. 

They could still remember the day it happened. She had just finished her last few classes for the year, she had told them that she was heading to Jaehee's cafe to pick her up for a movie. It was a normal afternoon, it was going to be a fun one. She had planned on visiting Saeyoung and Saeran's new place, no longer the bunker, for dinner. She had planned on working with Jumin in regards to the RFA's next party and coordinating with V on displaying some pictures at a new art gallery. She had planned on helping Zen with his lines on his new musical. She had planned on visiting Rika with Yoosung the next week. She had so many plans, but how was she supposed to know that something terrible was going to happen? 

They didn't even have a body to bury. They couldn't have when the apartment blew up and all that was left was ashes. The RFA did everything in their power to find her, to try to do something instead of standing in the state of shock that they were all in. Jumin had coordinated the efforts in trying to at least find her body. To find something to make sure she had some sort of peace. Saeyoung with the help of Saeran had tried to look at every possible angle, every video, every possible way to see if maybe she wasn't there. To find out who did it. To have hope that they didn't just lose everything her again. V had pulled all the strings to make sure that the RFA had all the information needed as soon as possible. Jaehee had started to plan the funeral. 

This wasn't right. How could this happen? Why were they all wearing black and having to say goodbye to an empty grave? Why did she have leave them so soon? It was a slow realization that this was real. That this wasn't a hoax. That they really did lose her. 

Hands trembling, Saeyoung was the last one to say his goodbyes. Six months of hell, six months without her. And it still didn't feel real to him. He placed a black box in front of her photo. There was a simple diamond ring, because she was a doctor and her hands were more occupied with saving lives than wearing a pretty ring. He had planned on giving it to her on their next date. Asking her to marry her at the observatory because that was the closest place to a space station until he hacked into the space program. He didn't know how to live without her. How was he supposed to be happy when everything that made him happy, from his brother being back in his life, to a life outside of the agency, to the RFA being safe was all because of her? How was he supposed to be happy when she wasn't there anymore? 

He didn't want this for you. This wasn't supposed to happen. She were supposed to get her happy ending. She was supposed to grow old with him. Play with his greying hair and tell him how she missed his red locks. She was supposed to play with his wrinkled hand as she tried to tear him away from their many many cats because all of their children had grown up. She was supposed to be a doctor so acclaimed for saving lives, that everyone knew how special she was. She was supposed to live and be happy. 

**She wasn't supposed to die. Not like this. Not this soon.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated.


End file.
